


Love me

by CosmicJjong



Series: Rule Of Three [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Angst, Bondage, Bottom Ten, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Plot, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJjong/pseuds/CosmicJjong
Summary: I’m not going to leave you’‘but you said-‘‘I know what I said’ he cut Ten off ‘but just because I have feelings for Taeyong, doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you'.‘hmm?’ Ten hummed around his fingers, gagging as he pushed them in further.‘ I wanna try out your new vibrators baby, how about it?’ Ten moaned, letting Johnny guide him to the bed.





	Love me

Johnny stretched as he slipped out of his car, the day had been long and harsh and all he wanted to do now was fall into bed with Ten. They hadn’t seen each other as much recently, with Johnny working and Ten at University and he’d missed him more than usual. 

Sighing, he opened their front door leaving his shoes and case there—he knew Ten always loved how dominant and powerful he looked in his suit and trench coat, so decided on leaving them on.

Silently running up the stairs, his heart started pounding – so desperate to see his boyfriend. As he got to his door, he heard voices – Jungwoo always visited Ten on a Thursday since Johnny worked late and Ten hated being alone. They often did face masks or hair treatments or watched films together, it was sweet and Johnny loved it.

He smiled, just listening to them for a moment—all he wanted to hear was Ten happy. But that isn’t what he got.

‘Jungwoo?’ Ten spoke in a small voice, Johnny couldn’t see him but he sounded upset. 

‘hmm?’

‘I- I think Johnny is gonna leave me for Taeyong’ he choked out

‘oh honey, what? Why?’ Jungwoo had known them both even before they were a couple, always telling them they’d be perfect for each other. How right he’d been, Johnny just wished he’d taken his advice sooner. 

‘he told me he has feelings for Taeyong and I don’t know, I’m worried its deeper than that. We haven’t had sex without him for months. I’ve tried, Jungwoo but he never seems interested unless Taeyong is there. I saw them cuddling last week, we haven’t done that for ages. I get that Tae is new and exciting but what if he’s better for Johnny, what if Johnny loves him? I can’t lose him Jungwoo, I don’t know what I’d do’ Tens voice cracked as tears fell freely down his cheeks- breaking Johnny’s heart.

‘baby, no I don’t think he’d leave you, I’ve never seen a man more in love than Johnny is. He loves you so much. Like you said, Taeyong is new and exciting, that’s all. Talk to him, I promise it’ll be okay’

‘I don’t want to talk to him though, what if he does decide to leave me Jungwoo? I can’t live without him, he’s my everything, my soul mate. He’s my home’ Ten sobbed now, almost inconsolable.

Johnny pushed the door open, all eyes falling on him. Jungwoo held Ten close as he sobbed, both boys still had their masks on their faces and in their hair.

Jungwoo nodded, allowing Johnny to move over to them, pulling Ten in close to him. He held him tight, trying not to cry too.

Jungwoo washed up before leaving them alone – telling Ten he was only a call away if needed. Johnny threw his coat and blazer off, tie somewhere on the ground too. He pulled Ten into the bathroom, sitting him on the edge of the bath as he started to clean the mask form his face.

‘I’m not going to leave you’

‘but you said-‘

‘I know what I said’ he cut Ten off ‘but just because I have feelings for Taeyong, doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you. You like him too, right? And I know you’re not gonna leave me baby. I love you with my whole being Ten and if he upsets you, we won’t see him again, okay? All I want is for you to be happy, you’re my everything’ he kissed Ten’s damp cheek, making him smile just a little.

‘you’d do that? But I even saw you two cuddling, I’d had such a bad day in classes and you looked so happy without me there, it broke my heart’ Ten picked at the thread on his sleeve, not wanting to look up at Johnny.

‘baby we’d been waiting for you and fallen asleep, Tae had been so excited to see you and god knows I was. I miss you every minute of the day, I’m pretty sure my colleagues are sick of hearing about you now’

‘you’re cute, John. Wait, Taeyong was excited to see me?’ he’d now taken to paying with loose strands of Johnny’s hair that fell over his forehead.

‘of course, he really likes you. He even texted asking if he can see you tomorrow because he’s missed you’ Johnny smiled, running his thumb under Tens eye. ‘what’s not to love baby. Maybe I can cook you two dinner and then go to Jaehyun’s, let my two boys spend some time together, how does that sound?’ he grinned, running his thumb over Tens soft lips. Without hesitation, Ten opened his mouth, eyes meeting his gaze as he sucked at his thumb.

‘fuck, you’re so beautiful baby’ he pressed his thumb in a little further, fingers under his chin. ‘so how about it? Just you and Tae?’

‘God, yes, please’ Ten begged as Johnny switched from his thumb to pressing two fingers into Ten's mouth.

‘baby?’

‘hmm?’ Ten hummed around his fingers, gagging as he pushed then in further.

‘ I wanna try out your new vibrators, how about it?’ Ten moaned, letting Johnny guide him to the bed.

‘I love you Ten, I love you so much’ He kissed Ten slowly, as though they had all the time in the world together.

‘I love you too John’ Ten rested his forehead against the taller's, just enjoying his company.

‘now get on your fucking knees pretty boy’ he chuckled, kissing Ten again, who rolled his eyes before shuffling his joggers down. He threw his shirt off, stretching out as he got onto his hands and knees, making sure to show everything off to Johnny. He was excited, it was the first time in months they’d had sex without Taeyong- not that he didn’t like him, he’d just missed his boyfriend’s full attention being on him. 

Johnny ran his hands up Ten’s thighs, leaving a trail of soft kisses leading up to his hole but far enough away to drive Ten crazy.

Ten whined, pushing back on Johnny – he’d been horny for days and was already needy and impatient. 

Johnny’s hand came down hard on his cheek, causing him to lurch forward.

'Fuck' he whispered under his breath, Johnny’s hand coming down again and again. 

‘language baby’

‘I’m sorry daddy’ he moaned, Johnny trying his hardest not to give in and fuck him there and then. Ten rocked his hips, trying desperately to grind on the bunched up covers under him.

‘oh baby, don’t think I’m gonna let you get off that easily’ his eyes were wild as he flipped Ten over, kissing him roughly as he moved him up the bed. Ten had missed this, the feral look in his eyes, the way he manhandled Ten’s delicate body, God it was hot. ‘you know what that means?’

Ten watched him, raising his arms above his head without question. 

Johnny opened their bedside drawer, pulling out the pretty pink bondage tape they always kept handy. He wrapped it around Tens wrists and then the headboard.

‘is that okay, it isn’t too tight?’ he ran his fingers over the edges of the tape, always loving how good Ten looked like this.

‘it’s fine, daddy?’

‘hmm?’

‘do my mouth too’

‘Oh Ten baby are you trying to kill me?’ he groaned, wrapping the tape around his head. ‘remember your signal, three taps for stop?’

Ten nodded, feeling so utterly turned on, his body practically buzzing.

Johnny grabbed the lube from their draw, dripping it over his fingers. He slipped one inside, working it into Ten as he tried to moan, muffled by the tape. Johnny worked at a painfully slow pace, reveling in Tens needy glow.

‘what baby, do you want more?’ he teased, Ten moaning as he attempted to push down on Johnny’s finger. ‘oh baby, I don’t know what you want unless you tell me’

He watched Ten squirm, he adored the way he looked when he was this desperate.

‘you’re so tight baby, you haven’t touched yourself?’ he pressed his finger in harder, Ten blushing at his words as he shook his head. ‘well then, since you’ve been such a good boy for daddy’ 

Johnny grinned, skipping straight to three fingers—he knew the stretch would hurt but he also knew Ten liked that pain, craved it. 

Ten cried out through the tape, almost going cross eyed with pleasure as Johnny worked into him. The pain was quickly replaced by pleasure, Johnny removing his fingers without warning. He narrowed his eyes, watching Ten as he leaned over to their drawer, deciding which vibrator he wanted to try first. 

He pulled out one of the smaller ones, it was pink matching their tape – Ten always did like all their toys to match. 

Johnny coated it with lube, pushing it into Ten’s slick hole before clicking it on. Ten immediately tensed moaning as Johnny drove it in further. 

‘so good for me baby, but shall I make you come until your pretty little cheeks are stained with tears? Or shall I make you beg me?’ Ten whined, partly at his words, partly at the heat building up in his stomach from the vibrator still working. ‘I think I wanna see you sensitive tonight baby’ 

He wrapped his fingers around the base of the vibrator, pulling it out until just the tip lingered, slamming it back in, hitting his prostate. Ten cried out, trying to pull at the tape on his wrists, moans and cries mufflers by the pink tape. Johnny picked up a merciless pace, hitting Ten's prostate until he came untouched, Johnny almost losing his mind. He threw the vibrator onto the bed, picking out the biggest one. 

‘colour baby, one tap for green, two for Amber, right?’ he spoke as he wrapped one hand around Ten's, feeling just one delicate tap. ‘good baby’ 

He sat back on his heels, lubing up the vibrator ‘daddy's gonna make you feel so good baby, you ready to come again for me?’ he slowly pushed it in, Ten feeling a little sensitive as he jerked. This vibrator was considerably bigger, he could feel the stretch, even after being fucked with the last one. 

His breathing hitched as Johnny started to work into him again. 

‘fuck’ he breathed ‘can I come on your pretty chest baby?’ Ten nodded, hips bucking up as he tried to fuck down onto the pink vibrator. 

Johnny flicked it up to the highest setting before unbuttoning his dress pants, finally pulling out his painfully hard cock. The sight of his boyfriend tied up, sweating, moaning, writhing under him was glorious. He hissed at the cool lube hitting his dick, kneeling over ten as he tugged at his cock. 

‘fuck Ten, you’re so beautiful’ he swore, feeling the heat building in his stomach. ‘moan for me baby’ 

The noise that came from Ten was pornographic and had Johnny’s willpower almost complete disappear. 

‘I’m gonna come. You’re such a fucking filthy whore Ten, look at you, such a mess for me’ he moaned, coming over Ten’s chest, eyes glued to him as he cane down from his high. Johnny buttoned his pants up again, running two fingers through the white painting Ten, he gently spread it over Ten’s cheek, who closed his eyes, enjoying being completely dominated. The sight was lewd. 

Johnny ran his hand back through the come, using it as lube as he ran his hand up Ten’s hard cock. He fucked up into Johnny’s fist, coming for the second time, clenching around the vibrator. 

‘beautiful’ he spoke as Ten spilled over his stomach, mixing with Johnny’s and his own from earlier. ‘one more time?’ 

Ten whined, pulling on the tape, shaking his head. No tapping , Johnny noted.

He turned the vibrator down, leaving it buzzing, despite Ten’s protests in the form of tiny whimpers.

‘you’re so beautiful baby, you’re so good for me’ he whispered, Ten eventually coming again, Johnny working him through until tears streamed down his face.

Ten tapped softly on the tape, three times. 

‘okay baby, okay’

Johnny gently pulled the tape from his wrists, massaging them with Ten’s favourite cherry blossom moisturiser. Then, he removed the tape from around his face, doing the same.

‘come on baby, you need a shower’

Ten whined, nuzzling into Johnny as he picked him up, Johnny placing soft kisses on his head.

Johnny placed him down on the closed toilet as he undressed, Ten demanding that they hold hands whilst he does, making it a little difficult, but he didn’t mind.

He ran the water—nice and warm, just the way Ten liked it- before picking the boy up again. Johnny wrapped his arms around him to hold him up, softly pressing gentle kisses along his shoulders and the back of his neck and the water ran down his body. 

They stayed like that for a while, Johnny reveling in the tiny, contented noises from his sensitive boyfriend, who turned in his arms, clinging onto him. He pressed his lips to Ten's soft cheek, making sure to spend extra time around where the tape had been, pressing more kisses there. 

‘I love you baby’ he whispered against his skin, between kisses. 

‘I love you too’

Eventually, Ten agreed to get out of the shower, getting into soft pyjamas and Johnny’s arms in bed. Johnny fed him snacks they kept in their drawer, insisting Ten drink the water that he swore he didn't need but gratefully gulped down anyway. He was always so stubborn. 

‘get some sleep baby, you were so good tonight’

‘ thank you daddy’

Johnny kissed his forehead softly, pulling Ten in closer as they drifted happily to sleep.


End file.
